darwinssoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Carol Smithson
Carol Smithson, known for a time as Dr. Joe like her predecessor, was an anti-matter copy of the real Dr. Joe created when the away team traveled through the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. Character history March 2009 Anti-matter Dr. Joe was created on March 1st, 2009, when the original James Zanasiu and his team traveled through the bridge at the request of the U.S. Government. Instead of traveling successfully through the bridge, anti-matter copies were created, and the originals were spat back into their universe. Dr. Joe was brought on the away team to serve as Shelton's and Vic's assistant. February 3009 (anti-matter universe) Dr. Joe did not appear in Pelvanida with some of the others, instead she was trapped like the rest of the team in limbo. When Shelton ejected them onto Gaman, Dr. Joe appeared in the forest with Vic and Hans. They were attacked by native hunters, but were rescued by James and his team. Dr. Joe traveled to Pelvanida with Vic so that she could help Shelton with his projects. Dr. Joe later returned to Gaman with the second away team. She was separated from the others except for Lockdown and Hawkeye. They traveled to a small library and discovered a power grid of the city, but were captured by Sapaar guards and taken to jail, where they were reunited with their teammates. Later, when Werner rescued them from jail, Dr. Joe convinced James to help Werner with his rebellion against the Sapaar. She was present when the team visited The Professor, and later participated in the uprising at the nuclear power plant. She escaped the planet on the shuttlecraft and returned to Pelvanida. Dr. Joe was one of the four teammates who successfully returned to matter Earth, along with Shelton, Zachary, and Lockdown. (Card of Ten) June 2009 The four re-emerged in Pelvanida on June 1st, 2009. The first person they encountered was Ricky, the night guard, who incapacitated them and brought them to the caves in Red Dune Mesa to build a generator for the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, which he had also successfully stolen. After blackmailing Hans into helping him, Ricky forced Hans and Shelton to build the generator, and sent everyone through the bridge. Before December 1990 Ricky, his men, and his captives found himself trapped in 1990, since the bridge did not travel with him, and he'd left nobody behind to man the bridge. Ricky threatened Zachary and Dr. Joe to force Shelton and Hans to build an Intraorbital Tri-Dimensional Gateway, or ITG, to use in place of the bridge. December 1990 On December 8th, 1990, when James, Werner, and Cale traveled through the bridge to find Hans, they met Shelton, Joe and Zachary in a holding cell. When the rest of the team split up, Dr. Joe stayed in the cell to take care of Werner, who was badly wounded. With the help of antibitics brought to her by Yuri Kerzach, she managed to save Werner's life. In the aftermath, Shelton realized a way they could contact the real Rudyard Shelton in the present, and the team traveled back through the bridge to 2009. (Pavlov's Checkmate) October 2009 Before even getting a night’s rest, Steven, Oscar and alternate Dr. Joe were extensively interrogated at Carson City Camp. They were held under quarantine for six months before Aisha Tennes convinced her father Donald Tennes to allow them to be enrolled into witness protection with extensive NDAs forbidding them from telling anybody what had happened. (Ask the Characters) While still at Carson City Camp, Dr. Joe took the name 'Carol' to differentiate herself from her predecessor. She was on site when Sophie Donitz visited the base, and convinced Thomas Stern to let them visit Sophie against regulations. After learning about Werner's illness, Carol, Steven and Oscar demanded that General Jake Moby allow them to send Werner medical aid or visit him personally. When Mobby refused, they broke Sophie out the camp with Aisha and Micah Landon's help and returned her to Pelvanida just in time to make her bridge home to Vurna. (Next of Kin) Much later, Steven violated his NDA due to a desire to prevent his teammates from having died in vain. Facing mounting public pressure, the government allowed their story to go public, utilizing it as a distraction to help coverup the recent Dragonstorm events. (Ask the Characters) Appearances *''Card of Ten'' *''Pavlov's Checkmate'' *''Next of Kin'' ''Trivia'' *It is possible that Carol adopted her middle name as her first name to distinguish her from the real Josephine Smithson, as Steven Johnson and Oscar Shelton did. Mirumoto_Kenjiro never revealed her original name. **For Next of Kin, LettuceBacon&Tomato took the name Carol from a minor character from Mirumoto_Kenjiro's RP Scorched Earth. *Dr. Joe is a scientist who was brought on the mission to serve as an assistant to Shelton and Vic. This makes her one of the few characters who are both an assistant and a scientist. Category:Anti-matter characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Scientists Category:Assistants Category:Card of Ten characters Category:Pavlov's Checkmate characters Category:Humans Category:Next of Kin characters Category:Females